For FY09, the Integrated Research Facility in the Division of Clinical Research has significantly increased the level of research facilitation that it provides. Primarily, this support has been directed to facilitating the biodefense and emerging infectious disease research of the Emerging Viral Pathogens section in the Division of Intramural Research. Project 1: Viral pathogenesis of orthopoxviruses and development of countermeasures against infection: Introduction and Objectives 1) Characterize monkeypox virus infection of nonhuman primates by the intravenous and intrabronchial route. 2) Determine if cowpox virus infection of nonhuman primates could serve as a BSL-2 model of orthopoxvirus infection. 3) Determine the efficacy of mitoxantrone against cowpox virus in vivo. Project 2: Viral pathogenesis of simian hemorrhagic fever virus: Introduction and Objectives 1) To characterize the pathogenesis of simian hemorrhagic fever virus in nonhuman primates. Project 3: Identification of cell-surface receptors of viral entry: 1) Identification of cell-surface receptors for NIAID Priority Pathogens. 2) Identification of the cell-surface receptor of simian hemorrhagic fever virus. 3) Characterization of the role of filoviral secreted glycoproteins in filovirus cell entry. Project 4: Develop methods for medical imaging of infectious disease: 1) Development of tracers for orthopox viruses and filoviruses.